The Angel of Orleans and the Fox
by 61394
Summary: in the year 1431 Joan of Arc is captured and accused of the crime of witchcraft by the British army will anyone come to her aid plenty do but only one is the numéro un knucklehead hyperactif mercenary Naruto Uzumaki oh and he's also her husband


Hi 61394 here with a crossover for the history books the first Naruto crossover with Bladestorm the hundred years war with a Naruto/Joan of arc pairing the first one now

being a fanfiction author I own neither Naruto which is the property of Kishimoto Senpai and Bladestorm belongs to Koei games without anything else let's get to it

The Angel of Orleans and the Fox

 _Cauchron 1431_

in the highest tower of the Cauchron castle was a single cell guarded by two hundred armed guards with well over a thousand throughout the city under the command of the duke of Cambridge all this to guard a single prisoner but who who in all of France was worth so much power to guard think no harder then the Angel of Orleans and one of the three Warriors who turned the key battle in France's favor Joan of Arc

Joan had shining white armor with lines of gold and a empty scabbed it wouldn't do to have prisoners be armed she had blue eyes and golden blonde hair that fell to her shoulders with a white flower tucked above her left ear she sat on her knees praying not for herself no she knew today she would be executed but she prayed for her family her people her country and the man she loved

she remembered meeting him when she was just a simple girl in the country he fought right besides La hire with the ferocity of a lion and when a British Assassin snuck up behind him with a knife she reacted grabbing a sword from a fallen knight and killing the assassin she was taken to Paris before the king and made one of his generals since then she'd seen that same mercenary on the battlefield some times for France others he fought for England never staying on one battlefield longer then a week

she heard her cell door unlock she signed the cross "amen" and looked up to see a single guard approach her he drew a sword Joan frowned standing up executing her would be bad enough but to do it with _her_ own sword no she would not die so easily the man grinned throwing the sword to her feet

"Now that's the Joany I know and love" the man said with a grin pulling off his helmet showing off his wild spiky blonde hair his eyes bluer then the ocean the six lines on his face three on each cheek that stand guard to the most radiant smile she'd ever seen of course she knew who he was before he took off the helmet there was only one man in the world who had the audacity to call her Joany

"Naruto" she said leaping into his arms hugging him tightly nuzzling her nose against his neck taking in his scent "How'd you know I was here"

Naruto put a hand behind his head and smiled sheepishly "to be honest I didn't I just come back to the tavern from a job in Normandy about to order some dinner and a strong drink when La Hire in all his hot headed glory runs in grabs my arm pulls my arm shouting " **COME THE MAID IS IN DANGER** " before pulling me here"

Joan gave him a look stepping out of his arms "well" she said crossing her arms over her chest "remind me to thank La Hire then" she said turning from him picking up her sword and sheathing it "oh come on Joany please don't be like that"

"I have no idea what your talking about it's not as if I expected my _husband_ to be aware when I was in danger instead of a colleague who addresses me as the Maid" she said turning and leaving the cell Naruto followed her quickly

Naruto ran in front of her putting her against the wall "Joan please if I knew you'd been caught I would have run here and I did I ran all the way here I stole a horse I called in my favor with Branwyn to look the other way when I broke in I borrowed a uniform from Karen Magnus helped me find your sword please Joan don't be mad please"

Joan gave him a look "you know Karen's going to charge an arm and a leg for asking her for help" Naruto nodded "or a diamond of purity" Joans eyes widened the diamond of purity was one of the six gems according to legend anyone who possessed them all would be blessed in battle and you didn't believe in the stories they were worth an **Elephant's** weight in gold

"you gave up one of the six for me" she asked Naruto nodded "I'd rather die then let anything happen to you" Joan pushed him into the wall and captured his lips with her own Naruto wrapped his arms around her as much as he would like to keep doing this they were still in enemy territory Joan and Naruto separated "I love you Naruto Uzumaki"

"Same here Joan of arc" Joan shook her head "Joan Uzumaki I think keeping my maiden name to avoid being captured is a moot point now don't you think" Naruto nodded with a laugh "well come on Joany Magnus has a few horses waiting for us" Joan nodded letting Naruto guide her through the castle

in the great hall sir John Talbot helped himself to a plate of meat and ale a giant brute of a man who was never without his Scrutum shield and Halberd or his armor took another bite of the ham in front of him "General Talbot" a soldier shouted running in "the prisoner has escaped and we've found a dozen bodies in a room all dead by a single slash"

John Talbot stood up he knew of only a few who could sneak into a fortress so secure and so skilled with a sword and he certainly doubted Iamarl the royal bodyguard would attack british soldiers that only meant one man "Maelstrom" he said picking up his shield and Halberd "secure the building have all archers aim inwards towards the doors no one certainly not Maelstrom shall leave Cauchron alive" John said moving past the soldier

"Maelstrom" the soldier said with a fear filled tone he had personally fought alongside the mercenary Maelstrom in Champagne disposing of five hundred men with only ten of his own "heavenly father help us for I fear we'll be joining you soon"

Naruto and Joan ran through the castle careful to avoid being seen by any passing guards Naruto grinned when he saw the exit "right Magnus will be waiting outside with the horses"

"An excellent plan" John said stepping between the gate and the two Uzumaki's "Maelstrom how long has it been" John asked conversationally Naruto stood between the British general and Joan "you mean on the bridge in Orleans where you said _'today you die mercenary'_ not too long I think but this time when I throw you over there won't be a river for you to escape with"

Naruto drew a nodachi with his left hand and a viking shield with his right "Joan when I give the signal run"

"I won't leave you" Joan said drawing her own sword "we'll fight together"

"Yes you will" Naruto said "listen to me your one of Frances' generals the people see you as a hero me I'm just a mercenary they don't expect anything from me I'm just a soldier for hire to them now go"

Naruto put his sword in his teeth and threw a pellet at the ground black smoke filled the room John noticed a shadow moving in the smoke and swung at it only to miss "oh so close yet so far" Naruto said swinging his shield up towards Johns head to disorientate him John parried with his halberd before hitting Naruto with his own shield sending him back

"do you think you can beat me so easily" Naruto nodded "Iamarl no Hotspur definitely not the black prince could clobber me with an arm behind my back but you though I'm going to kick your steel plated ass believe it" John shook his head "I think I will show you Maelstrom why I am a general of Great Britain"

Magnus stood outside with the three horses just like Naruto asked of him he didn't think there would be a problem with his rival for the strongest mercenary leading the attack how wrong he was first archers were running about on the walls so Magnus had to hide the horses not something easy to do with three horses then black smoke began coming through the windows and the Angel of Orlean's came from the exit point without Naruto

Magnus ran to her "general where's Naruto" Joan pointed inside "fighting John Talbot your his friend please go help him" Magnus nodded drawing his own sword "a general why can things with you never go the way they plan Uzumaki"

Naruto felt the blood dripping along side his eye and the smoke getting into his lung he could see that John was affected too but Naruto had a sinking feeling in his stomach that he would be the one to die here not him "and this is the price of your arrogance Maelstrom"

Naruto rose up to his legs "don't underestimate me" Naruto said a red glow began to cover his body "I've only just begun to fight"

John saw this he'd seen this ability before "using mighty arm won't help you against me" Naruto grinned "now whose the one being arrogant" Naruto ran at John much faster then before swinging his sword John blocked with the pole of his halberd John grit his teeth "such power" he muttered Naruto leapt over the staff flipping through the air he kicked John in the face sending him sliding back "heavy strike"

Naruto was panting using Bladestorm was taxing on the body using it in the state he was in was practically a death sentence but he wasn't going to die here and neither was his wife

John stood up and swung his halberd "scythe" he said the flat of his blade hitting Naruto with all the power of a mace Naruto flew along with the blade in arc before he crashed into the wall leaving cracks in the stone Naruto groaned and tried to stand but John put an armored foot on his chest and pressed down the sounds of bones cracking echoed through the chambers

"Farewell Maelstrom" John said holding his halberd by Naruto's neck planning to behead him while he was down John raised his halberd to the side and swung but instead of steel cutting through flesh it collided with steel Magnus and Joan both had their swords drawn stopping the blade from reaching Naruto's neck "what the Magnus Joan you were supposed to get out of here"

"ceux qui enfreignent les règles sont l'écume, mais ceux qui abandonnent leurs camarades, ils sont plus bas que l'écume" Joan said pushing John back the giant man staggered back before he regained his footing "I won't let you fight alone Mon Cherie"

Magnus helped Naruto stand up "sentiments aside I can't let you have all the glory now can I" Naruto grinned and faced John with Joan to his left and Magnus to his right

"So general what will it be do we walk away or-Naruto put his shield over his chest and held his sword horizontally across the top of the shield the light shone from the top of his blade onto his face giving him a demonic look -do we fight"

John pounded his shield with his halberd and swung a red glow came off his body "it is my duty to see the angel of Orleans executed and so that is what I'll do" Naruto nodded and ran at John swinging his sword John blocked it and stabbed with his halberd Joan parried the halbered and Magnus tackled him Naruto pole vaulted over Magnus with his own mighty arm activated rolling through the air he clubbed John on top of his head with his shield John fell to his knees and then to the ground

"Is he dead" Joan asked Magnus knelt by his neck and took his pulse "still alive" he said standing up "so Naruto after this drinks are on _you_ "

"what do you mean on me your the hero this time Magnus" Magnus rolled his eyes "aye but your the one being paid to come here"

"I'd hardly call taking a bit of treasure being paid you cheap Scotsman" Joan rolled her eyes and followed the two mercenaries out of the castle

Naruto held up a drink he was sitting at the bar of the tavern with a mug in hand and Joan under his arm "and that my friends is how you get Magnus to pay for everyone's drinks so three cheers for Magnus hip hip Hoorah"

HOORAH everyone cheered even Magnus sitting at his table were the two brothers Marc and Georges "don't worry friend gold will always be flowing as long as the wars going on" Georges said Magnus nodded "speaking of gold didn't you borrow money from Karen last month I'm sure you can pay her back now"

Georges looked sheepish "in fact I believe she's talking to Diane and Naran over there Oi Karen" Magnus called while the famed archer 'sudden death' ran for the hills

the bartender laughed at the happy atmosphere in his tavern "yes well done my friend now" with incredible speed Naruto was pushed off the bar and onto the floor "sit in a chair" the bartender said you don't end up running a headquarters for mercenaries with out picking up a few tricks the bartender held up a glass of ale "a toast" he called "to the angel of Orlean's and the Maelstrom fox Madame and Monsieur Naruto and Joan Uzumaki"

"to Naruto and Joan Uzumaki hip hip hoorah hip hip hoorah hip hip hoorah"

And this is where we end our tale with Naruto and a whole tavern full of drinking mercenaries to those who ended up being curious about Bladestrom it's a really fun game made in 2007 that I found while browsing in Game stop which I highly recommend so you know the drill

read

fave

follow

and review

Until we meet again

 _61394_


End file.
